


deal or no deal

by ray_sterek_92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_sterek_92/pseuds/ray_sterek_92
Summary: Can our favourite wizard make a deal with a hunter?





	deal or no deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/gifts).



> I dont own anything or anyone

Chris woke up with a start and instantly looked around, he was in a stone cell with a wooden door, he was sat on a metal bed that was chained to the wall but that was all he could see. He went to stand up when he realised he couldnt feel any of his weapons which included the knife he kept in his belt buckle for emergencies. The last thing he remembered was sitting down to dinner..... chris looked around him trying to find his wife and daughter but no luck not even when he looked out the small hole in the door, and with his stuff he couldnt escape and find them.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps. He moved away and brought up his fists, no matter what he wouldnt go down without a fight.

A face appeared at the door and said 'mr argent, one of my colleages would like a word with you, will you walk there freely or be taken there?'

'Wheres my family?' was his answer simply to give him time to think, he was obviously being held prisoner with no idea where he was or his weapons, he could either be taken and have his hands chained or cooperate and have his hands free in case the chance to escape came up.

'Miss allison argent and mrs victoria argent nee calaveras will be in the room with you for the discussion'. 

'Fine then ill walk' he was wasnt going to say please to his captors no matter what.

The door opened and he was allowed out of the cell where he was then lead by two men down a corridor to another room and let in, as soon as he stepped through his precious daughter lept at him with a cry of 'DAD'.

'if you will take a seat, my colleage will be along shortly' the guard told them.

Chris took a look at his wife but didnt say anything in case of bugs, the fact his daughter wasnt asking questions meant victoria had warned her also.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked into the room with a file under his arm, he gave the room a quick glance and saw the male standing in front of the two females with the older of the two also bracketing the youngest between them, protecting his family but not being too obvious about it. Harry set the folder on the table and said 'mr, mrs and miss argent i apologise about all this but unfortunately there are rules we have to observe. If you would all take a seat we can begin'. 

The three cautiously moved over with the huusband leading the way, after they had all taken a seat harry pulled out three pieces of paper and a pen, 'now before we begin ill tell you who i am and what has happened and what will happen. First off i am agent harry potter working for the us government and you are here because every hunter world wide has been taken down' he noticed the adults stiffen and give a quick glance at their daughter, 'there are some who would like to see all hunters punished but im not one of them, so ive come to offer three choices if you would like to hear them' he offered.

Chris looked at his wife for an answer because at the end of the day the women made the choices.

'We shall hear you out' was all victoria said giving no promises to agree with anything.

'Ok before i give you the options a bit of background, i work for macusa which stands for magical congress of the the united states of america, anything on us soil that is magical in natute falls under our purview, the werewolfs known as type two lycans such as the hales had a treaty with us, they would police their own community and we could only intervene if asked. In a perfect world hunters would have never existed but the treaty included all weres from wolves to kanimas and there simply werent enough wolves to keep them in line or simply didnt want too, now i know what youre thinking screw the treaty if it saves lives but for us a treaty is magically binding we cant go against it without dying which would then leave more innocent people open ot attacks'. he paused to let them take this in having watched them stiffen in fear or anger since he started. 'Now macusa would have happily kept away from hunters as you protected innocents but noone policed the hunters and several have murdered innocents invluding children and humans'.

'not possible' chris refuted almost instantly.

'In this file' he replied while lifting it up 'i have concrete evidence of a female hunter raping underage weres before killing their entire families, and there was no provocation, when questioned the hunter said their only crime was existing, you may read the file for yourselves' at this he handed it over to chris who opened it. 

Harry saw the second chris recognised the hunters name by the anger in his eyes. 'Kate did all this?'

'Yes we even have witness reports from weres humans and hunters who were either victims or her helpers. Now for the choices they are as follow option one: all hunters will be arrested for murder and sentenced to jail, for you that would mean chris and victoria argent go to jail and allison would go to foster care as she has never killed a were. Option two: we use magic and erase all memories you have that the supernatural exists and all evidence either written or recored will be destroyed, you would be questioned under truth serum so strong not even an alpha could fight it to make sure we get everything. The final option: is this' he indicated the paper he withdrew at the start 'a contract of employment with macusa' thatmade all three sit up and pay attention, 'as has already been seen macusa is limited and the weres unable to keep everyone in line so we could use help and as youve been hunting for at 30 years and are still alive shows youre capable. If you agree you would sign both the agreement and the statue of secrecy, meaning you cannot reveal anything unless under life or death situations, you would be posted to a specifictown where your duties will be to observe only, should you see anyone break a law, which we will give you a copy of, you would contact us and explain which law and we will decide on the punishment. Obviously if they are about to kill you take them down BUT you only kill if you have evidence they have murdered. You would recieve a monthly pay. Also we may contact you to act as backup or to take down a target if noone else is available, you can refuse all requests but if you accept you would recieve a bonus as payment. Now i understand you have recieved a lot of information so i will leave you to talk for an hour, food and drink will be brought in for you, as you can understand we cant let you go without a final decision' with that harry stood up and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Will chris and victoria join or refuse? up to you this is a one shot thought up after reading debstheslytherinsnapefan's harry potter/teen wolf fic


End file.
